1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a coaxial cable connector and, more specifically, to a simple structure of coaxial cable connector, which squeezes the loaded coaxial cable from both sides, stopping the coaxial cable from displacement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of coaxial cable connectors have been disclosed for use to fix coaxial cables, and have appeared on the market. These conventional designs of coaxial cable connectors have respective advantages and drawbacks.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a coaxial cable connector, which holds down the coaxial cable positively in position when installed. It is another object of the present invention to provide a coaxial cable connector, which is easy to install and, inexpensive to manufacture.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the coaxial cable connector comprises a lock nut, the lock nut having an axially extended center through hole, and an inside annular step in one end of the center through hole of the lock nut, the center through hole of the lock nut being threaded and having a smooth outer end tapered and disposed remote from the inside annular step and gradually increased in diameter in direction away from the inside step; a shell shaped like a stepped tube, the shell having a front neck, the neck having an outer diameter approximately equal to the inner diameter of the inside annular step of the lock nut, an outside annular groove extended around the periphery of the neck, an O-ring mounted in the outside annular groove around the periphery of the neck, an axially extended through hole, the axially extended through hole of the shell comprising a front bearing section and a rear receiving section, a wedge-like inside annular flange in a rear end thereof, an inside annular groove disposed in the rear receiving section and extended along the wedge-like inside annular flange, and a sloping inside face extended from one side of the inside annular groove of the shell to the periphery of the rear receiving section; a tubular inner jacket, the tubular inner jacket having a wedge-like front flange at one end thereof, an outwardly radially extended stop flange at an opposite end thereof, and a tubular body connected between the wedge-like front flange and outwardly radially extended stop flange of the inner jacket, the tubular body having a stepped outer diameter; and a tubular outer jacket, the tubular outer jacket having a compressive plug boy, a stop flange at one end of the compressive plug body, an axially extended center through hole extended through the compressive plug body and the stop flange of the tubular outer jacket, a tapered front orifice in one end of the axially extended center through hole of the tubular outer jacket, and a tapered rear orifice in an opposite end of the axially extended center through hole of the tubular outer jacket, the compressive plug body having a beveled front section, a rear bearing section abutted against the stop flange of the tubular outer jacket, an outside annular groove extended around the periphery thereof between the beveled front section and the rear bearing section, and a barbed middle section disposed between the outside annular groove and rear bearing section of the compressive plug body.